Will We Live To See The Dawn of Tomorrow?
by TearsFallKWOHKHFS
Summary: Roxas was just your ordinary boy in highschool. Short, blonde, and smart. But when his father gets a new job in Radiant Garden, He is forced to leave the Destiny Islands with his brother, Sora, and sister, Skylar. The triplets had encountered many things together... but this was just crazy. "What have I gotten myself into?" Rating may change. Yaoi, Akuroku, Soriku, one-sided Zemyx.
1. Chapter 1- That Distant Feeling

**_Hello guys!_**  
**_This is my new KH fanfiction I was talking about, and yay, it's _****_Akuroku/Soriku_****_. I KNOW that my _****_previous_****_ stories sucked and then _****_were discontinued_****_, but not with this one. The reason for the last ones sucked and were short was because I ANIME JUMP. I watch animes quickly, get over it, and get on with the new one. Not the case with KH, because it is a GAME, and I am one MAJOR gamer. I WILL NOT STOP THIS ONE, NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES TO UPDATE. Okay, I'm done! On with the story!_**

My name is Roxas. Roxas Strife. My life is as ordinary as any other life, you could say. There's not one person in this world without problems. I have my problems. My family has those problems. You get a lot of those 'problems' from your family, in fact. I have 2 other siblings, who are my triplets, Sora Strife, and Skylar Silver-Strife. I'm not as close to my sister, and, the reason for that is that my mom hated her guts from the moment she was born. My mom put her up for foster care, claiming that 'she was not ready for 3 children at the same time'. It's now, 16 years from then, that she decided she was ready for the third. That was because she had gotten a job in the big city, and 'didn't want to leave her precious flower', and asked her foster family, (who lived on the same island as us) to give her back, and they, as well as Sky, reluctantly agreed.

Sky here had no friends on the island, and so most people referred to her as 'The Freak', the 'Loner', and 'The Cobra' because her initials are S.S.S. Sora, on the other hand, was the total opposite of us both. Sora was a jumpy, hyper, and a total idiot. Anyone, even if you met him 2 minutes ago, could see that this guy was a gay. Then, I, really only had 3 friends, and their names were Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Sky got on pretty well with them, but she still stuck to herself.

I was depressed to say goodbye to the place I had lived 16 years in. I was sad to say goodbye to the friends I made during those 16 years. I was miserable to say goodbye to the house I slept in for 5,844 days. As I thought all these thoughts, I didn't notice the pale-blonde girl approaching me from behind, and when she touched my shoulder, delicately like I was a flower, I jumped like a firecracker went off.

"The hell, Sky?! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" I snapped. The girl seemed not to care, and after her giggling ceased, her face immediately contorted to a face full of pain and grief. "Unfortunately, Roxy, It's 7:00. Meaning it's time to set out." Then, right then, I wanted to throw myself in the closet and never come out again. Sky's eyes held a look of...well...nothing. Sky was always the type to hide her feelings. The last time I had seen her cry was when she was five years old; eleven years ago, when I broke my arm while we (Meaning Hayner, Pence, Olette, and all of Sora's boring friends) were playing on the beach. I was jolted out of my thoughts when Sky's gentle voce told me that "I'm sorry, Roxy, it's time to go... I'll meet you in Cloud's ca..." I had stopped listening after that. All that I cared about at the moment was how I was going to cope in the city. All I could think about was how different the city was from the islands. There were different customs for holidays, different people...different friends.

~W.W.L.T.S.T.D.O.T.?~

The moment I stepped in Dad's car, I let a sole tear fall from my bloodshot eyes. Riding shotgun, Sora glanced back at me.

"Rox, are you ok?" I replied with an 'I'm fine'. Right then, the car began to pull away from the curb that lied parallel to my 'old' house. Skylar let out an obnoxious snort with a 'Thank goodness I can finally leave this hellhole', and Sora began cheering "New house, new house!" Dad's face was fuming and he looked like he was going to scream 'shut the fuck up' to Sora. With the constant obnoxious remarks that Sky made, I drifted off into a disturbed sleep.

I didn't wake up until the five hour drive was over, where all I saw was the bright orange sun, glimmering flamboyantly above us. It looked as if Sora was asleep, and with a tranquil look on his face, was drooling all over his travel pillow. Sky, on the other hand, had apparently lasted until the time it was now, twelve o'clock in the afternoon. It was smack-dab in the middle of the day. How convenient it will be to unpack two truckloads of items and furniture in the heat of August, meaning it was presently ninety-seven degrees Fahrenheit. I grinned inwardly, thinking, with the awkward brute strength of Sky, the man that's a female, we should finish by three o' clock today.

With the help of Sky and the mover-men, we did just that, and once we got in the house, began to unpack the items in the boxes. We finished unpacking about three quarters of our stuff by eleven o'clock, which took much longer than it should have with my annoying mother and my hyper brother gone at the grocery store buying foods and other necessities. I was worn out, but that was nothing compared to the look on Sky's face. She had a mix of emotions on her face- tired, somewhat angry, aloofness, and that general look of hyperness and happiness she wore on her pale face. Sora and I were forced to share a room, while Skylar got her own room; and then there was the family office as well as the master bedroom. Sky had placed all of the tech-y stuff she had in the far right corner of her room, while her queen sized bed with oceanic colored comforters. Sora and I had placed our T.V. on the left wall of our room, and hooked up the cable, which had been placed in our rooms earlier in the day. We had yet to put up our bunk bed, which we would do tomorrow, and just lay on our dark green sleeping bags we brought with us. With that, I fell unconscious next to my brother. Tomorrow, we had to go to the school we were going to, Radiant Garden High School, the top school in the community. We were to meet with the principal, Xemnas Kerin, and the vice principal, Saïx Dixon. I have a long day ahead of me.

_**I hope it wasn't to bad? Was it too short? I'm sorry it was only 1,025 words, and just to let you know, It'll get longer when I'm not so frantically trying to get this story up! Gah, I worry way too much. Anyway, I want to thank my followers, like my good friend, grayandbelarusscissorlove , and my other friend, Iggy, for spell and grammar checking. Arigatou, nakama!**_


	2. Chapter 2- A New Start

**_Welcome back to "Will We Live to See the Dawn of Tomorrow?"! I missed you guys. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I promised someone I would update in February, but, later that day, my dog died and I was unable to update. I tried to update in March, but review worksheets for CRCT (Finals) came in and I was unable. In April, I traveled to Florida and was unable- so here I am. Now, I promise that I will try to update faster!_**

I groaned loudly as the newly-set-up alarm clock across the room on the floor began to glow and make a large beeping sound. Quickly, I curled back into a ball, but before I could even get in 3 extra minutes, Sora was up… and kicking me quite hard in the rib. My voice was scratchy when I first spoke. "Alright, alright, I'm up…" Pushing the green sleeping bag off of my body, I stood and punched Sora in the shoulder for kicking me. I looked at the annoying alarm clock, which was not yet turned off, and saw the time, six-thirty-three. I still had until school started at eight thirty. I quickly fixed my hair and slipped into my clothes, Sora following suit. Skylar, forever silent, glanced up at me giving me a quick 'morning' before going back to whatever she was doing (which was probably retarded)

I ate my breakfast faster than I ever had, and before I knew it, I was whisking out of the door walking on my way to school. Equipped with a map of the area, you'd think it wouldn't be hard, but I wasn't your average person. Sky, who had been walking with me, glared at me as she realized that I had gotten her lost. "Roxas! Now look at what you've done!" You could hear the anger as it laced around her voice. "On the first day of a new damn school! And it so happens to be high school!" flicking me in the arm, she snatched the map out of my hand and ever-so-slowly scanned over it with her celeste blue eyes. Sighing, her voice softened. "Did you ever pay attention in map skills in the 6TH GRADE?"Shaking my head, she shook her's as well and pointed towards the right. "This way."

* * *

Soon enough, we did arrive in time for school, in fact, 20 minutes early. Sora had already arrived, waiting for us with an impatient look on his face and his foot stomping. Skylar pointed in a direction that she presumed to be the office, and the triplets took off. The secretary in the front, (who looked extremely mean, may I say) questioned us as to why we were in the front office, and once we told her, we were directed to the principal's office. I knocked on the door that said in big letters "MR. XEMNAS KERIN" and when we heard a deep "come in" on the other side of the door, did just that. A silver-haired body was sitting in a black rolling chair; his long hair flowed down his back down near to his ribs, which was abnormal for a man. "Sit down, Mister and Miss Strife," the man said politely, gesturing to the burgundy chairs located next to his desk. As we did just that yet again, Mr. Kerin began to speak. "Now, from what I was told, you are transferring from Destiny Islands Union High School, correct?" The three of us gave a nod and he continued. "I'm going to let you know now- Here at RGHS, there are most likely a few hundred more students than at DIUHS. Meaning that the hallways are more swollen and more 'dangerous,' you could say. Here, there are several hallways. Some of the hallways hold lockers for mixed grades, while the other hallways have lockers for only one grade. Majority of these hallways have no lockers to make passage much faster and easier." Again we nodded. "These hallways have no way to remember these hallways, unless you do so visually. In middle schools and schools like you old one, hallways are classified by hundreds- at your old school it was 900 hall to 1200 hall, if I am correct. Here, you remember hallways by the teacher that appears first. There is a science wing for all four grades, but the science wing cannot be reached unless you go through the hall in which Mrs. Gainsborough is located. Do you understand?" We responded with a 'yes'. "Good. Now I can give you your schedules with your lockers."

-W.W.L.T.S.T.D.O.T?-

After the schedules and the locker numbers were distributed, the bell rang, and I discovered that Mr. Kerin was not lying. The hallways swarmed with teenagers of all sorts, blonde, brunette, short, tall, and I'm sure I even spied a pink-haired person in there…oh, whatever. Suddenly, I felt like I was a midget underneath all of these tall people. Weaving through the crowd, I managed to make it to the other side of the sea of people and followed my map. I lost Sky along the way; Sora had left as soon as Mr. Kerin finished his explanation. Looking at my map, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, and soon enough collided with what looked to be a blue haired boy with hair covering his left eye. '_What's up with all these hair colors?'_ I thought as I apologized rapidly. "It's okay." He stood and got a good look at me. "Are you new?" I nodded but he didn't wait for me to talk. "Go figure. I've never seen you around here before. Zexion Corazza." He stuck out his hand, and I took the pale skin into mine. "Roxas Strife." He looked me in the eye before asking "What's your first class?"

"Umm… Science,"

"Ah. With whom?"

"Uh…. Glace?"

"That's very convenient."

"Why?"

"I have him then as well-I also happen to have an empty seat next to mine. Maybe you can sit next to me?"

"Okay; don't know what else to do."

And thus began the long obnoxious first day of school. Oh, this would be so fun-SO much fun.

**_You like it? Well, I'm sorry it's short. Next chapter will be up TOPS by next Monday, but maybe I'll update on Saturday. Thanks to Iggy for being a boss beta._**

((This is Iggy. I'm a beta. ouo))


End file.
